


Wooing Her

by lily_zen



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't what Alec had planned on, but maybe if he could just get it out of his system it would go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing Her

Wooing Her

 

Fandom: Dark Angel

Pairing: Alec/Max

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: lurve, cussing

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: More fic_promptly stuff.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

Alec has gone and done something stupid. He didn’t mean to, but now that it’s happened there’s really no way to turn it off. Believe him, he’s tried. It’s not like he wanted to do it. He didn’t wake up one day and say to himself, ‘Hey, this is a great idea!’ He was having a fun time catting around (haha), and then she had to come along and ruin it.

In the most gradual progression of anything, Alec found himself falling for her. He started to crave her presence, began doing things he knew would please her, changing his ways to try and earn her respect. It was frustrating and demoralizing.

He worked harder, bringing her little gifts, things he knew she would like or needed. He wanted to woo her. She was important enough that she deserved to be wooed.

The time he brought her flowers, just a couple daisies but still brighter and more frivolous than anything else they had in TC, she just stared at him blankly and asked, “So, what did you do?”

“Do?” he’d replied innocently.

“Yeah, what did you fuck up that you need me to fix?”

It was then that he realized wooing Max wasn’t going to be a typical affair. He needed to go above and beyond, he needed to be brave and bold, because even if she rejected him at least it was out of his system and maybe his traitorous heart would start moving on.

He’d started coming up with a Grand Gesture, something that would hit Max over the head with his feelings and hopefully melt the ice around her heart, or something equally corny. Before he ever got the chance to do it, Max showed up on his doorstep bearing a couple of daisies and a blush on her cheeks.

“I, uh, I talked to Josh, and he, um, set me straight. Wow, I’m really oblivious, aren’t I?” She laughed awkwardly and shifted her stance. “Anyway, um, I just wanted to…let you know that you aren’t…alone in this boat. I…” she sighed, growing frustrated with herself, “Jesus, I’m not any good at this. Why the hell would you want--? Mmph!”

Alec shut her up with his lips on hers, and closed his eyes against the overwhelming relief he felt. If he’d believed in something, anything, he’d have been thanking it right then.

Step by step, they wooed each other toward the mattress in the corner, and wooed their clothes off, and in the language of sighs and kisses and caresses, they wooed each other all night. It was definitely the best wooing he’d ever done, and way more efficient than flowers.

-FIN-

 


End file.
